In the Name of Love
by OtakuMomma
Summary: Shiori Yomi had worked hard to attend Kanazawa Nisui High, the hero school that was located in the center of Kanazawa. She's alwaus wanted to be a hero, ever since she was a young girl. Expect, she was born with a sentient quirk, and people often told her that no one with a dark quirk like that can be a hero. No one who thrives in the dark and loves the dawn of day can be a hero.
1. New Girl in Town

I do not own BMHA. I only own my OC's.

* * *

_Trigger Warning: This is the only warning that will be posted. There will be violence, blood, sexual themes, language, and anything else that you can think of that might happen. Honestly, that's probably all. If something different, I'll post a warning. Also: This use to be titled, My Dawn, Your Dusk, Our Everything. The title is now related to a song that actually fits the pair perfectly, In the name of love by Martin Garrix & Bebe Rexha._

* * *

"_Another hero school has been attacked by villains?"_

"_What the hell? When did this happened?"_

"_Just yesterday. It was Kanazawa Nisui High."_

"_Last week the League of Villains attacked the USJ and now there was an attack all the way in Kanazawa? Was is it the League of Villains as well? Why was this attack not all over the news?"_

"_Well, that's because the principal decided to not make that information public knowledge…" Principal Nezu trailed off as he slowly took a sip of his tea. Midnight, Present Mic, Thirteen, Aizawa, Vlad, Snipe, Ectoplasm, All Might, and Cementoss sat and watched the tiny principal, as he lowers his cup back to the table. "It would be frightening if it got out that two hero schools were attacked within a week of one another."_

_The cuff on Midnight's wrist clinked as she raised her hand to her face, frowning. "So, what happened with the students? Teachers?"_

"_No students were harmed, and five teachers and an aid were severely injured from the attack. It was during the evening when the teachers were having a meeting. It appeared a villain with a fire quirk and possible one who can accelerate the fire was involved. As of right now, only the facility members know what happened."_

"_The students do not know?"_

_Nezu shook his head at the question, which prompted Thirteen to question him even further. "I don't understand, why wouldn't the students know? I feel as if they should know what is going on."_

"_Kanazawa Nisui High isn't as big or popular as U.A, and they do not want to cause fear to their students, families, and the public. As of right now, they are saying that this was an accidental fire caused by a gas leak."_

_All Might frowned at this and scratched his head, trying to figure out where exactly all this was going. "So, what does that mean for the students?"_

_With a smile, Nezu raised his hand and gave the answered to his question. "I'm glad you asked, All Might! They have decided to tell the families that if they want their child to continue their studies, then a list of hero schools across the country have offered to take in a student and teach them! We have put in offer for one of their Hero course students to join us!"_

"_Has anyone took the offer?"_

"_Several actually, I just choose the student before the meeting."_

"_That was quick." Aizawa muttered, for some reason, he was getting a bad feeling from this meeting._

_Nezu smiled as he handed the report to Aizawa, "Everything you know about your new student, Shiori Yomi, is right here in this file. Vlad proposed the idea of you having the student, saying you were most capable to deal with an extra student."_

_Most capable huh?_

_While no one could see it under the number of bandages that covered him, he was glaring over at Vlad, knowing this was a jab at him. Man liked to be competitive, that's for sure. _

_Glancing down at the file, he immediately knew his instinct was correct on the situation. This was going to be a nightmare. _

_Literal nightmare._

* * *

He held his arm to the light, his skin slightly dark in the early evening glow. The worst of the bruises were wrapped up by bandages on his left hand, and both of his legs. There were several cuts that had been healed, but the blood that had lingered was already brown and dried. They had another intense training session today and he over did it again…as usual.

Midoriya knew the moment he went home, and his mom saw him in his state, she would surely freak out. Recovery Girl did her best to heal his injuries, but she has healed him so many times over the last two weeks, and that has used a lot of his stamina. Laying his back against the bench and looking up at the orange hues that colored the sky.

"Who knew we would be fighting villains in our very first week…" His mind taking a trip down memory lane about what had happened over a week ago.

_It was true what All Might had said; no class, especially first year class, had gone up since strong villains before. U.A has never been attacked before, it was truly a first, not just for the students, but for the teachers who taught there. To think we fought actual villains and survived._

_Barely._

Glancing down at his left hand, he could help but inspect the bandage, feeling the slight achiness in his index finger from using One for All and the burning feeling of his body slowly healing. He looked like he did last week.

His legs were in the same condition; feeling of the burn of them healing as well. He couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't keep breaking his bones while trying to use One for All at a hundred percent. There had to be a way to learn how to make this quirk his own and fast. If the League of Villains attacked them over a week…who's to say that they won't attack them again.

Or when?

"All Might may have beaten that Nomu, but at what cost? He said that he's shortened the time span in his muscle form. That means he won't be able to use One for All very much and it will be responsibility to be able to master this power as quick as I can."

Pulling the notebook out of his back, he began to immediately scribble down thoughts on training and what should he also be doing differently. He had also written down notes on his training session today with Iida and Kaminari. It was an interesting team but ended up with Kaminari using over his wattage limit and causing Iida's engines to act funny and to beat Bakugo, Jiro, and Kirashima, he was going to need to use One for All to win.

Which they did.

Pissing off Bakugo in the progress.

And injuring Midoriya as well.

Sighing, he closed his notebook and started to carefully put his notebook back into his backpack. Ever since Bakugo had burnt it and threw it into the pond back in Junior High. So, he must be extra careful with it.

"Excuse me?"

Jerking up to the sound of a soft, silvery voice, one that he was not used to hearing around these parts. He knew most of the people around these parts, but this was new. Immediately looking up, he his face instantly turned red when his eyes laid upon the girl, who looked to be around the same age, stood behind him.

If there was one thing he had issues with, it's talking to girls. Not just pretty girls, but just any girl in general.

She had soft pearl-gray hair and honey olive skin which made her beautiful red lips stand out. Her mauve eyes wide and she was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey band crop top. Adorning her feet was a pair of black and purple tennis shoes. She had a black messenger back hanging on her, a backpack that was slung over her shoulders and two suitcases behind her.

"U-Uh, yes. Hi! How can I help you?"

Looking down at piece of paper in her hands, she glanced back up to the green haired boy, tilting her head to the side. "I'm a little lost. I'm looking for building three, apartment 239."

"O-Oh yeah! It's those apartments over there to your right! Building three, is that last building."

"Oh, so I was close by. Okay, thank you for the help." She gave a small bow with her head, moving on to the buildings that were within her sight. Towing her two suitcases behind her, she moved past him, only to be stopped by his hand. "Huh?"

"W-Would you like help? You have a lot of bags and you will have to climb a flight of stairs to get to your apartment."

She gave him a quick scanned and could see that his body was literally covered in bruises and bandages. Waving her free hand, she used her other hand and pointed at his body. "I couldn't, you look like you've been in one hell of a fight and it's just one flight of stairs, I think I'll be alright."

"W-What? Oh this?" Midoriya glanced down at his injured self and laughed a little. She was right, he had been in one hell of a fight. "It's nothing, really. I don't mind."

"I'll be fine, really, I'm a lot stronger than I look. Thanks though." She started to head on toward the apartment building, but before she got to far, she gave a small smile and short wave. "See ya around."

Midoriya watched with a slight blush on his face as she walked away, waving with his good hand absentmindedly. "Y-Yeah…see you around."

_Whoa, I talked to a girl!_

Feeling the slight chill of the spring air lay against skin, knowing it was going to be dark soon and he should be heading on in for dinner and to do homework, before his mother worries anymore than she does about him.

Being in the building next to where he was met and given direction to the young woman, knowing he would probably see her again. The green haired boy started off into the direction of his own his home, so he could rest up and be ready for school on Monday.

* * *

Streams of sunlight fell through the thick wall of trees, filling up every space between the leaves with warm, sugary light. The rays tumbled down strands of grass, which gleamed with remains of the morning dew. The sky has ripened from a fresh orange color into a pale blue. Wisps of white clouds stood unmoving. They were so thin, they appeared to be stray brush marks on blue canvas, or traces of powdered sugar on a baker's azure counter top.

The weather is the kind that feels like a kiss of summer without the fiery heat of noon time in August. The grass is a soft green that almost has a hint of blue and in the sky is enough pristine white cloud to show how beautiful the sky was, how perfect. The concrete of the path was warm under Shiori's bare feet and she was glad to be free of the confines of her stockings and shoes.

Who needed to run when walking felt so blissful?

She stopped and closed her eyes so that she could focus just on the sound. There it was, the blackbird song, how could anyone not say that was music? She opened her eyes and let the daylight flood back in, bringing the spring light right back into focus. Then she sat with her legs stretched out on the fresh cut green lawn and looked for the flowers she loved just as much as the roses her grandfather tended with such loving care. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the beauty of a rose, it was that she was equally in love with the garden's flowers, with Sumire and Akari Churippu.

Laying her back against the tree truck of the peach blossom tree, laying her stockings and shoes next to her. She took out a small bento box and began to eat several pieces of shrimp. Watching some of the other students goof off and play around during their lunch period; since it was the only time during the day during the school hours that they got to goof off and act like…well, normal kids.

Even though all the students aspired to be heroes, there were days like these, that they wondered what life would be like without quirks. In a world without quirks, there would be need for heroes since there would be no villains. You'd just have your average street criminals and the cops that could handle them without a problem. That would mean the teens at U.A could just be regular teens; teens who spent their days carefree, flirting with one another, focusing on after school activities and dream about what they wanted to be when they grew up.

Just like how the group of boys were doing with their short game of baseball out in the courtyard.

Life would honestly be much simpler.

Peering down at her lunch, she moved her chopsticks around in her box, trying to grasp a piece of her spider roll. Enjoying of the sounds of a small baseball game going on, it took her right back down memory road. Back to the days when her life was filled with laughter and listening to her two best friends, who whined over that she was older than them. Always whining about how they were her best friends and both boys, so they could protect her from all the mean people in the world. Protect her from all the bullies who feared her because of her quirk.

If she was going to be a hero, they both become heroes as well.

_We can be heroes together, Shiori! We'll be the three man-er…woman, whatever, team. No villain would be able to stop us, we'll be unstoppable. _

"Heh…guess them two idiots weren't wrong after all." She murmured as she slides a piece of shrimp into her mouth.

Oh yeah.

Ever since the hero school was burned down back in her hometown, everyone in her school was separated. Mortia had went on to Shiketsu High and Takanashi had went onto another High School, Mortia and her wasn't sure where he had gone on too. He had left before they had a chance to ask, and he hasn't responded to any text messages, which was unusual. Guess he was just busy settling into his new place and school.

_Hell, I haven't even met my new class yet due to the principal talking a lot and the teacher who wanted to quiz me about my quirk and everything I had learned during my week and half of my old school. I do get to meet them after lunch here and hopefully they won't fear…_

_**Such negative thoughts on the first day of school...**_

Shiori shot her head up from her lunch and out of her thoughts to the sound that the voice in her head, sighing as she felt the happiness in their voice. Standing in front of her, was a very small, dragon looking shadow figure with wide white eyes and looked like it could be a plushie. Glancing back, she could see that her shadow was completely gone, and everything around her still had a shadow.

"Regardless how I feel, you shouldn't be out. Look how tiny you are!" Shiori leaned over and measured how tall it was, which only stood not even two feet tall.

_**Feed me more negative thoughts or shadows and I won't be so tiny.**_

"Kuro!"

Kuro shrugged his shoulder, looking around at all the shadows and its eyes widening at all the "food" that was available. _**Food! **_ he excited started to run towards the students who were currently playing baseball in the middle of the court yard.

"Wait! Kuro don't go eating other people shadows!" Shiori yelled, scrambling to her bare feet and running after the mischievous little shady one. She hadn't even paid attention to the boy who had thrown the ball with his wind quirk, which was heading for the tiny shadow.

_**They look so delicious~ **_Kuro purred in delight.

"H-Hey watch out little dude!"

Shiori watched Kuro stop and stare into the direction that the voice had came from. Thankfully, the moment it had stopped, Shiori was able to nab it into her arms and sigh. "You've seriously need to stop, you gluttonous little thing." _**That's rude.**_

Looking up, she saw the ball that was heading toward them and knew now what the hell that the boy had meant. Shiori and Kuro had a baseball heading directly towards them and at a fast a rate at that.

"Oh shit."

_**That's a fast ball...**_

"Dark Shadow!" A serious, yet deep voice yelled out. Out of the corner of her eye, Shiori saw another student standing close by, but it was his appearance that really caught her attention. He looked like any other male student…expect, he had a bird-shaped head. He also had a shadowy creature-like being that was connected to him and the shadow creature that sort of resembled a bird, enlarged its hand and caught the ball before it struck the two. "Got it, Fumikage!"

Kuro stared up at Dark Shadow, almost as if he was debating if it should try and eat it or not. Shiori was still staring at the boy who summed the shadow beast. She hadn't met anyone else with a similar quirk as of hers. It was truly interesting.

"Are you alright?"

Nodding her head, Shiori rubbed the top of Kuro's head, _**Oh that feels good. **_"Yes, thank you. I was too busy trying to catch Kuro here, that I hadn't paid attention to what the boy had said when he threw it. When the little gluttonous shadow here sees all sorts of other shadows, he tries to go run off and eat them."

He just nodded his head with a small hum, before placing his hands into his pants pocket. "Be more careful next time." Watching as Dark Shadow got in Kuro's face, staring at it intently.

What happened next, shocked Dark Shadow and Tokoyami, but didn't…exactly shock Shiori.

Kuro opened this mouth and _munched_ on Dark Shadow.

"Dark Shadow!"

"Kuro! What did I say about eating shadows without my permission?" Shiori scowled at the tiny shadow, who just sat there with a part of Dark Shadow in its mouth. It tried to munch on the big shadow bird a couple of times, before it realized that it was attached to its host and there was no way it was going to be able to eat it.

"Bleeeeerp." _**Bleh. He doesn't taste good. **_Even with his mouth full of the other quirk, he could still talk about it.

Kuro practically threw up what little of Dark Shadow it had consumed and watched as it retreated inside of Tokoyami. Gently being sat on the ground, its host bent over slightly and raised her finger, getting onto the small creature of darkness.

"That was highly inappropriate of you. Now, retract yourself right now before you cause any more trouble."

_**I'm taking a nap.**__ He huffed._

Tokoyami watched as the tiny shadow whined and sunk into the ground, moving behind her and formed back into her shadow. Shiori bowed her head and apologized for what had happened. "I'm terribly sorry my quirk tried to eat your quirk…he just loves to eat other shadows."

"No harm done." Thankfully she couldn't hear Dark Shadow complaining about what just happened. While it was mildly annoying, he was intrigued by her quirk and how exactly it worked. "It intrigues me that you have a shadow quirk as well. So, you too understand the majesty of the abyss?"

Tucking a strand of her pearl gray hair behind her ears, she couldn't help but smile a little. "Perhaps the butterfly is proof that you can go through a great deal of darkness, yet still become something beautiful."

"Ah. So, you are- "

The teen was immediately cut off by the faint sound of the bell ringing, signaling the students that lunch is over and it's time to head to class, Shiori immediately jumped and picked up her stockings and shoes. "Unfortunately, I must go, I have to meet my new class. Thanks again for the help and perhaps I'll see you around."

Tokoyami watched as she ran off with a short wave, hopping on each foot to get her stockings and shoes on. She was an interesting one, who happened to have a shadow quirk as well, and appeared to revel in the darkness. Something that surprised him slightly, as she was an attractive woman, one who looked as if she would revel in the light. She appeared to be a case of "don't judge a book by its cover". He wouldn't mind meeting her again and learning about her shadow quirk, just as long as it didn't try to eat Dark Shadow again.

_**It was horrible, Fumi~**_

Withholding his chuckle, the stoic teen made his way toward his own classroom. Curious to know what exactly Aizawa had in stored for them today.

* * *

"Alright, sit down and be quiet. I don't have much time this afternoon before classes start, so I want to get this out of the way now. Especially after what I had to deal with over the last few days…"

Silence took over the entire class, as each of the students just stared at him. He was always so cryptic and oftentimes he told lies to class to keep them on edge. So…what tactic was he going to use today?

"Please tell me that we don't have to fight anyone today." Mineta cried as he fidgeted in his seat.

"I'd beat the hell out of all you!" Bakugo slammed his fist into his palm, grinning ear to ear. He hoped it would be a fight, oh how he hoped.

"I'm not finished." Aizawa sighed, rubbing head at the headache that was starting to form. Yes, they were still kids and they were going to act like kids at times, no surprise there. Still, it's wishful thinking to think these kids would learn to stay quiet. Wishful thing indeed. "Anyway, we are having a new student join our class starting today- "

"Who is this person?!"

"Is it a girl? Please tell me it's a girl."

"Where are they going to sit?"

If his hands weren't in bandages at that moment, he would've ran a hand down his face, so instead, Aizawa just let out a small groan as he continued. "Guys, I'm not finished. There was an accident at a small hero school and for the time being, they have decided to shut down the school. So, each of their students were transferred to different hero schools across the country. As for Sero's question, they will sit behind Uraraka."

Mineta jumped up in his seat, raising his hand. "Please tell me that we have another girl coming to the class!"

Staring the little pervert down until he settled back down into his, Aizawa turned towards the door, "You came come in now."

Students watched as the door slowly opened, most of them were on the edge of their seat. Most were excited that they were getting a new student in their class. They wanted to know everything about them; where were they from? What kind of quirk do they have? How strong are they? Hopefully they aren't a pervert like Mineta.

Luckily, the front row had the advantage of seeing the new kid and all that was heard from them was Hagakure commenting about "How pretty!" they were. When Midoriya and Tokoyami saw the student walked in, they both knew instantly who the new kid was.

The new student that walked in was certainly a woman, much to Mineta's perverted delight. Standing at an even 5'1, she was on the smaller end of the scale compared to the other students in class. She had long pearl gray hair that ended just at her waist with short frayed bangs which complimented her honey olive skin. Wide, beautiful mauve eyes stared at the class, lighting up even more when she saw the two boys that have helped her out the last two times that she's needed it. She offered a radiating smile that shined like the sun, completely different from those mauve eyes that reminded one of dusk turning to night.

Wearing the standard U.A uniform, but instead her legs were cladded in black thigh-high stockings and her feet adorned with the white school shoes.

Bowing her head, she introduces herself to the entire class. "Good afternoon! My name is Shiori Yomi, you may either Shiori or Yomi. I transferred in from Kanazawa Nisui High and hopefully not transferring again anytime soon. It's so nice to finally meet all of you." Shiori gave a closed eye smile, placing her hands together.

_So cute! _Sero, Kaminari, and Kirashima thought, as she introduced herself to the class. She jumped slightly at the sudden sound of students overwhelming her with tons of questions.

"What's your quirk?"

"What happened to your last school?"

"How strong are you?"

"What's your bra size?!"

It was the last question that caused the entire class to fall into utter silence, with the only sound was the sound of the miniature perverted freak being slapped in the cheek. Aizawa was more then done with all of this and coughed, pointing toward the empty seat in the back.

"Enough. You can all ask her questions later. Yomi take a seat in the very back behind Uraraka. Hope you came prepared, we are about to go over some heroics lessons that we learned last week. I won't give you a handicap for being transferred in the middle of class.

Shiori had sat her black backpack down and nodded her head toward her new mummified teacher. Being U.A, she knew they were more advanced in their studies and pushed their students harder than ever. She was well prepared to catch up to her new fellow students. "I won't let you down, Mr. Aizawa."

"Hm. We shall see."


	2. Twenty Questions & Quirk Assessment

I do not own BNHA, just my OC's. Art work in story is done by the lovely Mexi-doodler and artwork in profile is by Hazel. You can find them pretties on tumblr and see all their amazing work. Also, I made small changes in the first chapter regarding her quirk. It's just the interaction, that's all.

* * *

"Alright, I didn't realize how intense U.A. would be until now."

It was only her third day of the school and she was already feeling overwhelmed by the sheer amount of training and work she had to catch up on from not attending until two weeks in. Shiori truly hated studying and that's all she did the previous night. _Study, study, study, and more studying._

_**Studying is boring. I want to play. **__You know we literally can't afford that. Right?_

"It's not so bad, Yomi, once you get caught up, you'll be up at the top!"

Shiori was currently at lunch with some of the members in her class, mostly Kirashima, Sero, Kaminari, Mineta, Ashido and begrudgingly, Bakugo. Some of the more quitter students of the class, Shoji, Tokoyami, Koda, Ojiro, and Hagakure, who sat next to Ashido and was listening in on the conversation, sat just a little down from her. She had originally planned to sit with Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka, as she has gotten to know the laid-back girl in the last day from sitting right behind her.

But before she could, Kirashima and Kaminari each took a hand and placed it on her shoulder, steering her toward their table. Apparently, they wanted to play 20 questions as they ate.

"So, time for our game of questionnaire!" Pink haired girl clapped her hands, grinning ear to ear as she stared down the pearly haired girl.

She could practically hear and feel her quirk get excited. _**Ohhhh. A game. I like games. Can I play? **__You can't even physically talk, so no._

"Question number one! Have you always lived in Kanazawa or were you from somewhere else?

Swallowing the udon noodles that she had just placed into her mouth before answering the very first basic question. "Kyoto was originally where I was born, I moved to Kanazawa when I was seven."

"Ohhhhhh Kyoto! How beautiful!" Ashido squealed from her seat.

"Oh, me next!" Hagakure raised her arm, though if she hadn't been wearing her uniform, it would've been hard to see. "Question number two, any siblings?"

"Nope, only child."

"Question three, what do you like to do when you're not at school?"

_**Getting a little nosy aren't they?**__ Hello kettle, meet pot._

"Honestly? Sitting at home, in an oversized sweater, cuddled up in a blanket, with takeout as I watch a horror film."

Kaminari snapped his fingers at her, winking. "I'll totally cuddle up under a blanket with you. Question four, you got a boyfriend? And if so, what's your type?"

_**Boyfriend? What's that? **__Something I can't have because you would sit and make sounds at them all day long to annoy the ever loving shit out of them. __**Sounds fun, get one. **_

Shiori had her chopsticks in her mouth when he asked the question. Rolling her eyes at her quirks response and what Kaminari said. "First of all, that's two questions that you've asked me. My answers? Not going to happen, no, and you're not my type."

_**He's to bright anyway.**_

Jiro could be heard from down that able, stifling a laughter at what the girl had said. Anytime someone shut down Kaminari like that, always made her day. Dude thought he was a total lady's man.

"Question six, what happened to your old high school?"

Biting her lip gently, in all honesty, all she could do was shrug her shoulders as she kept on eating. "Don't exactly know. Just one evening the school just caught on fire and was completely burned down, they said it was a gas leak and the fire was started probably by a candle or match. We had figured they would provide us a temporary school to learn at, but they didn't. Instead, they thought it be good to let us pick other hero schools in the country and go there."

"Damn, that sucks. We're happy to have you here with us though." Kirashima grinned, giving her the thumbs up.

"Question seven, what exactly is your quirk?"

"It's called Obake or Kuro, as I call him. Kuro is a sentient quirk, who's basically my Shadow. He's a yokai or preternatural being if you will, who shapeshifts."

Kaminari nearly jumped across the table at Shiori, causing her to squeak and scoot back a little. "Dude, that sounds fucking awesome, can you show us!"

_**Can I come out? I know I ran out the other day, but I had been napping all day and was very hungry. **_He begged her.

Shiori chewed the inside of lip, debating on how she should do this. Kuro could just come on out and show them how it looks like, but then Kuro would just want to go around and eat all the shadows in the building. _**No I won't. **_Sighing, while she could will him back to her if that happens to be the case.

Or she could just…

"Pft, it's nothing compared to my quirk." Bakugo spat as he stood up from the table. He was done eating and tired of this stupid conversation, "Probably some worthless quirk anyway."

_Oh. __**I'm sorry, what? **_

"Blargh. Blerp. Blep!"

The others watched as her shadow jumped up from out of the floor and ran at Bakugo. Kicking him in the leg.

"What the hell…?"

Bakugo stared down at the little dragon-like shadow creature who was munching on what little shadow of his appeared from the light that shined on him. This of course only enhanced it height a little as Kuro was met in the face with an explosion, causing it roll backwards a bit from his shadow. Growling down at the little shadow, his right hand sparked once more as he stared it down.

_**He's too bright. **_He whimpered as he hid behind her leg in his natural small state.

"Ha. Your quirk is pathetic! Look at it, that tiny little shit can't do anything."

"Whoa, Bakugo, chill out man." Kirashima tried to keep the peace, but the moment he heard a chair screeched across the floor, he knew the fuel that fed Bakugo's fire was about to be released.

Shiori gripped the side of front of the table, her eyes narrowed as he taunted Kuro and her. White knuckles from clenching her fist too hard, and gritted teeth from effort to remain silent, her hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid- burning, slicing, potent. Her face was red with suppressed rage and all she could do was turn around, bending down to grab Kuro, who already was doubling in size, and just held him close to her chest.

_**Let me claw his face out.**__ No. You and I must remain calm. _

She knew she couldn't get angry. She knew what happens when she provoked to a certain degree. Being on the hero course track, there was going to be a day her quirk would possibly go out of control when angry, but in the middle of a lunch room? Much less on her second day? No. She can't let that happen, not at this moment.

"Hah. Fucking pathetic."

Everyone watched as Bakugo wandered off from the rest, then turning their gazes to the pearl haired girl, who's eyes was completely focused on Kuro and rubbing its head.

Trying to break the ice, Ashido leaned over the table to get a better look at Kuro. "Shi, is this your quirk? Because it's sooooo cute!"

_**Cute?! **_Thank god for the negative energy leaving, because he slowly started to shrink down a little and got happy again.

"Awe! Can I hug it?!"

_**I wanna hug the pink one.**_

Shiori looked at the two girls and nodded her head, smiling a little. "Sure, just be careful or Kuro will try to eat your shadows and grow again."

Kuro leaped out of her arms and over into Ashido's arms, snuggling into her chest. "Blerp."

_**So soft. **_He was a happy little shadow at that moment. Ashido immediately lit up and stared at Shiori. "Did...he just speak?! Like, I heard a voice in my head that was not mine."

"Ah...I forgot to mention that part. While Kuro can't physically talk, just make noises, he can communicate mentally. So, if you touch him or vice versa in anyway, you'll be able to hear and communicate. So, if you ever hear me talking to myself...it's because of him.

"Awe~ that just makes him even more of a cutie! How could big ol' meanie Bakugo hurt you like that. Yes, he's just a big jerk." Ashido cooed to the tiny shadow, who smiled up at her and Hagakure, as they just fussed over him.

Shiori could feel the rage in her ease as she watched the two girls play with Kuro, something that didn't happen often. Warmth spread through her and a gentle smile spread on her face at the scene that unfolded in front of her.

"Hey, Yomi," Kirashima gazed down at the ground, rubbing the back of his head. "I apologize for Bakugo, he can be a jerk sometimes. He shouldn't have used his quirk on yours, it was really unmanly of him."

Shaking her head, "It's alright, Kirashima. Kuro can't exactly be harmed and as long as he didn't try to physically harm me, then no harm done." Reaching over the table, to rub Kuro's head, who was eating up all the attention it was getting. Damn shadow was going to be spoiled by the end of the day if everyone acted like this toward him. _**Already there. **_"Kuro often gets protective of me, and if Kuro senses intimidate danger or I'm severely provoked…well, it can turn nasty."

"Kuro?" Ashido questioned, watching as is turned from the cute little dragon to a pool of shadows, slipping down underneath where she and the others sat.

Prime example was about to happen. Mineta had poked his head under the table, trying to get a glimpse of Shiori legs, but was immediately met with an unknown shadowy figure, red eyes staring at the perverted student, talons formed and scratched down Mineta's face, causing everyone to hear a _thump_ underneath the table and Mineta screaming, jumping back up to his chair.

"Dude, your face is bleeding!" Kaminari yelped, scooting away so he didn't get blood on his clothes.

"What the hell happened, man?"

"I-It was a demon! I went under the table to take a peak of Yomi's legs and skirt, but instead, I was attacked by a red-eye monster!"

"Scoundrel, those who provoke the shadows, shall meet with darkness itself." Tokoyami muttered.

_**I don't trust him. The bird is right. He better be glad I didn't claw his face off.**_

Shiori instantly felt redness creeping up her face in awkwardness; this kid was seriously bold enough to try that and even admit to it. Casting a glance over her shoulder, it was apparent that Kuro was aggravated at the situation. What shadow she had from the light, it was not any form of her. It looks to be a red-eyed monster. Over the years, she's been able to manage Kuro when aggravated and he knows to return to her at once. Anymore provocation, will cause an issue for sure.

"Mineta you are such a pervert!" Hagakure threw her empty cup at him.

Running a hand through her hair, the pearly gray haired girl grabbed her empty tray and started to excuse herself from the table. "I'm going to head on back to class, I need to do some studying for the test we have later today."

"Awww…okay!" Ashido whined.

"Oh shit, I forgot about the test." Kaminari groaned, throwing his hands into his hair.

Shiori couldn't help but giggle at their reactions to her leaving and about the upcoming test, that they had seemed to have forgotten about. Sparing a small glance at her fellow shadow quirk classmate, she couldn't help but smile a little. It was a calming feeling to have someone who understands having a sentient quirk, which meant that his quirk was as protective of him as Kuro was of her.

_**Least he probably gets us. Though I want to try and eat that shadow again. **__Please, don't. _

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Coming back down to reality by the vibration of her phone, Shiori took out her phone from her jacket pocket, she saw it was a text message from Daichi. "_I haven't been able to get in touch with Hiroto. Have you?"_

"_No, I haven't. Not since we last saw him the day after the school burnt down. I don't even know what school he transferred too."_

She gripped her phone as she waited for a response. It has been almost a week since they last saw or heard from him. Perhaps he's busy? Did he just not want to talk to them anyone? It just wouldn't make sense why their best friend would just vanish.

"_Damn. I'll keep trying. We'll video chat once I get home and see what we can figure out."_

"_Sounds good."_

Slipping her phone back into her jacket, she couldn't help but sigh at the conversation. She really had a test that needed to focus on, but she couldn't help but get this strange feeling. The feeling that something was wrong with her best friend.

_Hiroto Takanashi…where the hell are you._

_**I never trusted him.**_

* * *

"Another new recruit, you say?"

"My, where are you finding all these darlings from anyway?"

It was a grand space, to say the least. The huge mahogany table took up most of the vast space the dark, romantic room offered, left without a tablecloth and daring guests to ruin the perfectly varnished shine with their unworthy fingerprints. Two tall, silver candelabras commanded attention from the center of the table, holding smooth white candles whose wax never drip once onto the table. Several figures sat around the table, holding their current discussion over a small dinner and red wine.

"Supposedly there was an incident at a school and we intercepted a few students transferring. Naturally they weren't interested at first, like my teenagers are, you have to always _bribe _them with something. So, we did and once we explained our motives and what goals were. Well...they were naturally interested." The man who sat at the head of the table, leaned back into his chair and swirled his glass around.

There was a smile on his face that just could not be wiped off.

"Shouldn't these poor kids be in school though?"

"Oh yes, they should by all means." Chuckling at the beautiful lady who sat several chairs down. She was right about that, which is why he had a plan already in motion. "I'm already ahead of you on that notion, they will be attending a school, so they can be the heroes they want to be and can better serve us. Everybody wins in the end."

"This current generation is the future and it would do us well to have more like them, ones wanting to be heroes no less."

"I'm glad you all agree then. In the end, this is all to further our agenda."

* * *

_**I don't know if this teacher likes us…**_

_The question is...why am I the only one standing here while everyone else stands back?!_

After they had finished their test fairly early, Aizawa had made everyone get into their PE uniforms. What, he failed to mention to them was, they would get to take it easy, while the teacher was focused on the new girl.

"So...why are we out here again, Mr. Aizawa?"

"On the first day of school, all of you did a quirk assessment test, showing me what you are capable of. It also gives all of you an idea of what your classmates quirks are. Since adding a new student to my class was not in my lesson plan for the beginning of this week, today was the ideal day to host another assessment. For Yomi, anyway."

"So...asking me all of those questions on Monday...was just pointless then?"

"Of course not. It gave me an idea of how your quirk worked, but now it's time to see how it works in action. Catch." Aizawa threw her the softball, which she catched with ease. "Try throwing the softball with your quirk, anything goes, just stay in the circle."

Shiori puffed out her cheeks, why did she have to show off Kuro to everyone? Glancing around, there was not entirely a lot of shadows around her that Kuro could snack on and grow. The only ones were of her classmates and she wasn't sure how they would feel if he just went to town on consuming their shadows. _**Probably not well. **_ If she had known this was going to happen, she would have let him fest on shadows from inside and all around the school.

"Sometime today, Yomi. My patience is running thin."

_Shit. Okay, think Shiori. __**There is one way. **__No-_

"Ha. She's just scared to show off her pathetic quirk."

"Don't be an ass, Bakugo. Maybe she's trying to figure out how she wants to throw the ball."

"Huh? Are you fucking stupid? Figure out how to throw a ball? You just fucking throw it."

_Fuck it. I guess we are doing it this way._

_**Glad you see it my way. Because I've been feeding since after I slashed at the ball headed kid.**_

Kuro emerged from the ground, his visible size hushed some of the students a little. No longer was he the itty bitty dragon from lunch, oh no. As of that moment, he looked to be a large black serpent, his body curled up multiple times as his tail waved slightly in the air. Large fangs and a long thin tongue that flicked across her face in affection. He took up half the circle and if he was to stretch his body out fully, he probably be at least nearly ten feet long. His width was at least several feet. All and all, he was big old fucking snake.

It wasn't a lot of negative energy, but it was enough to tame him and to hit the ball.

"Here goes nothing." Shiori tossed the ball up into the air, which Kuro slithered around the circle, quickly swinging his tail and knocking the ball straight into the air.

"I wouldn't say that ball went as far as Midoriya's or Bakugo's did, but it sure went pretty damn far." Kaminari whistled.

"Went further then my ball...must be nice having a quirk that could things for you."

Aizawa looked down at his phone once the ball landed, 444.4 meters. Not terrible, but not what he expected from her either. Not from what he read in her file anyway. Showing her the score, he watched her curiously as she just smiled at the numbers, rubbing the serpent head with affection.

"What the fuck is that thing?!" Bakugo shouted, pointing right at Kuro as both headed their way.

"Uh...Kuro, you know, my quirk."

"Bullshit. During lunch that thing was just a wimpy ass little fucking shadow."

"Well, if you had paid attention, I explained during lunch that my quirk can shapeshift. You've obviously overused your quirk, because I think you're going deaf." Shiori sighed as she started to follow Aizawa to where she would be doing a fifty meter dash run. It was obvious she struck a nerve, but she needed too, it was giving her quirk the energy it needed to do these tests out in the middle of the daylight.

"Who the fuck do-" He took a single step in her direction, only to be met by Kuro, who had his complete lower body circled around his mistress in protection as he loomed over the hot headed student, dangerously hissing as his piercing sharp fangs showed. Between his palm crackling and her quirk dangerously swaying, it felt like the standoff of a lifetime between the two.

_**Let me tear into him. **__Alright, I think you've had enough negative energy._

"Kacchan, maybe you should-"

"Shut the fuck you nerd, I'm going to blast this damn thing back to hell."

Before either one of them could make a move, the sparks stopped appearing in his hand as Kuro immediately plummeted to the ground and reverting himself back to where her shadow should be. All twenty one students immediately turned to see a visibly aggravated Aizawa, his hair standing and his eyes glowing red. He looked pissed.

"Enough. I don't have time for this. Don't make me use my quirk again, Bakugo, Yomi." Sighing, his hair dropped as his quirk deactivated. This was truly proving to troublesome like he knew it would. "If I had known you were going to be such a problem child, Yomi, I wouldn't have agreed to take you. Now, hurry up and finish your six other assessments."

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa." Yomi bowed her head a little and proceeded over to do the fifty meter dash. It would be fine as she hadn't planned on using her quirk for this anyway, she was a decent enough runner as it is. Getting lined up to run, she took small deep breathes as she focused on concentrating. Moment she heard that she could go, she was off. Running was one of the ways she trained not only her body, but her quirk at the same time.

"4.49 seconds!"

Aizawa plugged in her scores, he was curious to see where she was going to sit amongst his other students. Yet, based on her quirk earlier, he had a pretty strong idea where she stood.

Midoriya wished he had his notebook as each test went on. It was truly interesting to watch the pair work and from what he can tell, she never gave out physical commands. Neither when summoning him nor telling him what to do. _Is it perhaps a mental connection? If so, she could easily have her quirk sneak up on someone and they would never know. On the offhand, if someone was to distract her train of thought, she wouldn't be able to give proper commands. Also, is it possible that her quirk smaller form can easily adjust its size? Or does it perhaps need something to feed off to grow? I wonder just what it feeds-_

"Midoriya, you're mumbling again. It's creeping me out, Ribbit."

"Oh. Sorry Asui, I'm just analyzing Yomi's quirk." He rubbed the back of his head as she got annoyed and made the remark to call her Tsuyu.

"Who the hell she think she is. She's fucking stupid if she thinks that _thing_ could win against me."

Kaminari nodded his head, watching her do her third test. "Yeah, that was pretty stupid on her part to fucking provoke you and get you angry. Same with Mr. Aizawa. How's he even holding that phone with those bandages?"

"I hate to agree with that notion." Iida held his chin as he focused on the conversation while watching the test. "While her quirk is truly impressive, she shouldn't be antagonizing and picking a fight with everyone. That is not how a U.A student should act."

"It wasn't a stupid move on her part, it was all apart of her plan."

Everyone turned to look to see it was Todoroki who has voiced his opinion. Watching intently as they moved on to the next test, he saw how she would switch using her quirk and not using her quirk. Every time she did though and each shape it took, it was steadily growing smaller by the usage.

"When Bakugo and Yomi got into at lunch, her quirk grew larger. Only to slowly decrease in time as Yomi grew calmer. Then it grew slightly bigger again when Mineta was being himself afterwards. At first, I had thought her quirk's size was based on her emotions. Yet-"

"When she got into it with Bakugo just moments earlier, she remained totally calm and in control. Todoroki may have a point, it could be tied to her emotions or it could possibly absorb negative energy." Yaoyorozu finished, following the group as they moved to watch the next test.

"Huh?!"

Midoriya watched closely as Kuro once again came up from the ground. He too was noticing the size different now that Todoroki had pointed it out. How did he miss that?! Holding his hand to his chin. "If what Todoroki and Yaoyorozu is saying is correct, then she played Kacchan and right into her hand with their anger and irritation. Filling her quirk with the energy it needs to do the test. I have so many questions."

"She did what?!" Bakugo gritted his teeth at new girl as she did side to side test. It wasn't possible. No way he would've fallen for something that stupid, yet, hearing this from Deku lit him on fire. If she had the nerve to think she used him to fill her quirk, she had another thing coming. She was just another obstacle for him to crush. There was no way he was going to let another nerd out smart him like Deku did during their first training.

Tokoyami had watched with interest as well. He had been curious about her quirk since he met her and getting to see it in person now actually was actually intriguing. _So it seems her quirk is like Dark Shadow but with some differences in how they operate. __**I'm insulted that you would compare me to that thing. **_Dark shadow scoffed at the idea of being the same as the quirk that tried to eat him.

_Regardless. Her quirk is made up of the same as you. I'm curious to know a little more about it. __**She needs a name. Hmm...I think I'll call her doll face~. **_He purred as his host let out an irritable _growl. Absolutely not, I'm tired of these nicknames you are giving our classmates. __**Maybe, but doll face is cute. **_Dark shadow cackled as Tokoyami sighed, pinching his beak. _You are impossible, Dark Shadow. _

Even though Aizawa could hear his students talk, his primary focus was on his new student. As she set to complete the last of the test, he looked at her records. She hadn't set anything to impressive, but it was a lot better than some of his other students.

He knew she made Bakugo pissed off more than normal on purpose. Seeing how much negative energy her quirk could absorb, it was problematic that he was going to have to use his quirk a lot. There was not a doubt in his mind, Bakugo and some the others would set her quirk off.

He really did have his work cut out.

"Alright, you're all done. Let's see where you placed within the class."

Shiori nodded as her hands laid on her hips, breathing a little hard. She was exhausted between the test and having to main control of Kuro. Looking at the results, her eyes squinted a little as she stared at the ranking list.

_6th._

_**Boo. I was going for fourth at least. **__Yeah, me too. Just means we got five other students who are potentially stronger than us._

_**Maybe in the light...**__Stop._

"Damn, Yomi. You're just under the top five of the class. You must be pretty strong, so manly!" Kirashima grinned as he slammed his fist together

Rubbing the back of her head, she let out a small laugh. "Honestly, it's a combined effort of Kuro and I. If I didn't have a quirk like him, I probably wouldn't be."

"Yomi! You must tell me all about quirk sometime! I have so many questions about how he works and feeds." Midoriya was eager to know everything he could about her quirk and was made it tick. He already had it mapped out in his mind of what to right and everything.

_**And here I thought the others were nosy. This kid takes the cake. **__Be nice. _

"Yeah, Sure. Perhaps I can answer any questions you might have the way to the apartments."

"Actually, all this week the students have been and will be training for the Sports Festival that will start everyday after school until the evening." Oh. Yeah, she had forgotten about that. Turning toward the mummified teacher, she wondered still how he could see and talk like that, but he was able to do it. Guess being a Pro Hero makes you that badass. "Since you are a student here now, you are eligible to participate in the festival with the rest of the class if you desire. That being said…"

"I'm about to get a "but" aren't I?" _**I don't like where this is going. **_Kuro felt uneasy about the road her teacher was heading down.

"You barely passed your test today and mid-term finals will be coming up in the coming months. Being two weeks behind is a major set back, I suggest you spend this time studying and actually getting caught up to speed at where we currently are and what we've covered."

Shiori was basically given the ultimatum of either taking this time to study hard and catch up or actually participate in the Sports Festival. While it would be a good way to get scouted by Pro Heroes, she knew that she needed to do good in her studies to stay in the school and not kicked out. Much less get dropped to a general studies course. Those were two options she just could not afford.

"I...think I'll go with the studying option."

They couldn't see it, but it was apparent that he was smirking a little under the bandages. He knew she was a smart girl and would make the right choice. Most student would have thrown a fit and went with joining the Sports Festival and if she had chosen that route, he would've been a little disappointed in her.

"Good. Now go back and get dressed, you are dismissed for the day." Turning to the rest of his class, he gave them a quick set of instructions to go anywhere on campus that they would like to work out their bodies and quirks.

Lowering her shoulders slowly, she went on to the dressing room and gotten change. Thankfully, it didn't take her long to get changed out of her gym clothes and into her normal uniform. While she finished getting ready, she easily feel Kuro stirring slightly out of control in her mind. Every step she took in that building and and out the door, just irritated her quirk more. Poor thing just wanted to show off his strength.

_**I really don't think he likes us all that much...**_

"I don't think it's that, Kuro. I think he's just trying to prepare us for what's to come. We are two weeks behind, so it's only right to hit us with everything they got."

She had hoped to walk home with her classmates, but everyone was preparing for the Sports Festival that was coming up. While she wouldn't have minded taking part in the Sports Festival, she couldn't help but feel like this was a test. Midoriya had given some details on the classes and teachers just the day prior and said he's used rational deception techniques on their first day.

So, begrudging to Kuro, she went with the studying option. There would be two more years of this, so, it's not like it's her only shot.

_**Maybe so, but it would've been fun. Better than this this studying.**_

"You're not wrong."

Thankfully the walk to the train station from the school wasn't that far nor was the train ride to her stop. Still, it was a little bit longer commute then when she lived in Kanazawa.

_It's weird being in such a big city. There are so many people and places, I'm afraid I'm just going to get lost here. I mean, sure home wasn't any smaller but I knew my around and Tokyo is double the size._

_**It's much noisy here then the side we lived on, but there is so much negative energy here to feed on~ **_He purred delightfully.

Shiori couldn't help but shudder at his comment. Sure, negative energy, along with the shadows fed her quirk so he could maintain his form. Yet, it also could lead to drastic and horrible consequences if he ate too much negative energy.

_**You're feeding me negative energy right now.**_

_Ugh. I can't win._

Some days it was easy to maintain control, but other days? It was hard. Today was one of those days, as she nearly lost her cool at lunch and now she was thinking thoughts that cause him to feed.

Hanging her head in defeat, she got off her train start and started to head towards her apartment building. She was starting to feel hungry, she needed to study, but she also needed to clean and unpack more.

Perhaps she could just blast some music, go over what she knows already in her head, while Kuro and her cleaned and put stuff away.

Kuro groaned at that. _**Do I have too?**_

"I'll blast our favorite song and drag out all the cat toys mom bought for you to have here."

She could feel him humming quietly to the offer, feeling the happiness radiating from him. Shaping into a cat and playing, were one of his favorite pastimes.

Reaching the apartment, she opened the door to her rather dark and slightly gloomy apartment. Walking into the apartment, she hit a switch that lit the apartment with the strings of lights she added that gave off a glow similar to that of a full moon. She also had black lights that lit the room in several places and in her bedroom. The only two places that she used actual lights was the kitchen and the bathroom, having a lamp that shined over where she did her homework and studying.

_**Darkness~**_

Kuro immediately formed out of the ground and laid on his black pillow in front of the small black leather couch.

Setting down her backpack, she opened up her laptop. She knew Daichi would be video chatting with her at any moment. While she waited, she went to grab a thing of curry buns off the counter. They were seriously the best thing ever invented since sliced bread.

Hearing her laptop make noise, she yelled for Kuro. "Hey, hit the button to answer that."

_**I just got comfy too.**_

Rolling her eyes at his whining, she heard the call connect and a startled yelp, followed up with a voice laced with a sigh.

"You really have to stop letting Kuro answer my calls. Scares me every time."

He huffed at the screen before returning to his bed. "Blargh." _**Rude.**_

"Sorry. Was in the kitchen." She returned with her snack and drink, sitting down in front of the computer.

"So...it's weird seeing you in white."

"Well, it's weird seeing you dressed up like a male stripper with that hat on."

Daichi quickly removed his hat and rolled his eyes at the comment. "Yeah...well. Whatever. You get use to this uniform after the second day. How's U.A?"

Shiori took another bite from her curry bun, sighing in defeat. "I'll just say, it's no wonder they are an elite hero school. I spent my first day with the principal and teacher, only to meet my class at the end of the day. Second day, I was spent in class but also getting a run down from every teacher about the what they have learned so far. Then today, it was hardcore classes, playing twenty questions at lunch, a test, and then I was made to do a quirk assessment test in front of my classmates."

"Fuck that. Like the first two days, they tried grooming me to uphold the school values and maintain dignity at all times. But today, I got to kick some ass on the training ground."

"That sounds hell of a lot better than mine. I'm jealous, but if I had to wear _uniform_ and look like a stripper, then I'll just stay at U.A."

Daichi made a sound of frustration as he rubbed his temples. Her seriously was never going to be able to live this down. "Anyway, I also called about an important matter. Did you get the text from the Head of Kanazawa?"

"Our old principal? No, why?"

_**Why is he just now bringing up this text? **__How the hell am I supposed to know?_

"Shit, really? Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news."

Shiori frowned at the laptop, waiting anxiously to be told the information he had dropped on her. What text? Why from their old Head? Was the school re-building their hero program and everything? Honestly, she just got here and wasn't really set on going back. Kuro had slid up to lay on top of her head, eyeing the screen curiously. He was getting tired of the wait.

"Our home former homeroom teacher, Ms. Mizumoto...she passed away this morning."


End file.
